1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio-frequency module connected to a radio frequency (RF) chip for a millimeter wave band and configured to transfer a radio-frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a known radio-frequency module for transmitting a signal in a radio-frequency band such as a millimeter wave band, a module using, for example, a ball grid array (BGA) package has been used. To suppress degradation of pass characteristics of signals, a module for transmitting radio-frequency signals needs to match impedance.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-308547 discloses a configuration in which a matching circuit whose line width and line length is adjusted to obtain matching between a via connecting a plurality of circuit layers and a signal line connected to the via is provided in part of the signal line.